


Mad - Jily

by Skaptason



Series: Mad (Multiple ships) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, He didn't pursue lily, How Many Times Do I Have To Say It, James Is Not A Jerk, Just had a small Jily idea, Mutual Pining, Stop characterising him as a stalker like Snape, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaptason/pseuds/Skaptason
Summary: He was mad at her freckled skin and her captivating eyes, her light giggles and the soft shape of her nose.Very short, random idea, mutual pining etc[Previously published under the username vibraniumwolf]





	Mad - Jily

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that came to me, I just love tiny bitesized fics like this, and the fluff warms my cold dead heart.

James Potter was mad at Lily Evans. 

He was mad at her freckled skin and her captivating eyes, her light giggles and the soft shape of her nose. 

He was mad at her hair like fire, the way it shone in the moonlight and tumbled down her shoulders. 

He was mad at the way she laughed when her friends told a joke, face all scrunched up and imperfect for a second. 

He was mad at the way Lily walked with smooth elegance, the way it stopped him in the hallway as he struggled to look away.

\---

Lily Evans was mad at James Potter. 

She was mad at his funny jokes and his dirty smirk, his quick, lean hands and his perfect white teeth. 

She was mad at the way her classmate's skin turned gold in the firelight, his tanned arms looking smooth and warm. 

She was mad at the way James' hair never laid flat, how he constantly ruffled it into an unruly mess. 

She was mad at the way she caught his eyes on her, as if he was staring, bringing unwanted heat to her cheeks.

But most of all they were mad at themselves, because they knew that deep down, they weren't mad -at- each other.

They were mad -for- each other.


End file.
